Saving The One I Love
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *Complete* Sakura is the most popular student in her high school, but when someone says she is fat, she starts to work out and stops eating. No one seems to notice except one person notices the changes and tries to get the old Sakura back. S+S.
1. Default Chapter

Well I was watching a movie on Life Time and this girl was starving her self because she wanted to be skinnier. I have watched many movies like that and I always wonder why people do that to theirs selves and family. I came up with an idea for a fic by watching this movie. 

Sakura is the most popular student in high school but when someone says she is getting fat, she starts to work out and stop eating. No one seems to notice; they also would never thing that happy go lucky Sakura would ever starve herself. But one person notices the changes and tries to get the old Sakura back.

I hope any one who reads this and they starve their selves will try to get help. I always thought if a person who starves theirs selves watched that movie I saw that they would try to get help and start eating to get better. So I hope if someone reads this then they will try to get better as well. Starving your self is a disorder called Anorexia and in most cases they are to weak and die. Please never starve your self to lose weight. 

I dedicate this fic to all of those people who had Anorexia and died because of it. Also to the people who have it hope that you get better, you still have your future ahead of you please don't waste it by starving your self. Be happy for who you are! It always say that if someone looks at your outside and judges you by that, then they are wrong because you can't judge a person by their outside but by their inside!

S+S!!! Please R+R!! Please if you do flame, don't put any thing to mean. Sakura and the others are 15 years old! And Syaoran and Sakura are "just best friends" right now! I don't own CCS! Please R+R!! Oh also I used one bad word in this chapter so that is why it is rated PG 13.

Saving The One I Love 

By MoshiMoshiQueen!

(Me talking)

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

"Sakura-chan you look great, I can't wait till you wear this to the dance!!" yelled Sakura's best friend.

"I can't wait either do you think Julio-kun will like it?"

Tomoyo frowned, ~I wish that she would dump that guy and go out with the one who really loves her for who she is. ~

Tomoyo put on a fake smile and said, "I am sure he will love it!"

Sakura looked in the mirror and looked at her pink sleeveless dress that had cherry blossoms on it.

"Well I have to go Tomoyo-chan I have to meet Julio-kun. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

Sakura ran to the field in back of the school to meet her boyfriend, who was just getting out of football practice.

Sakura looked around and only saw a few boys playing soccer.

Syaoran ran up to Sakura, "Ohh Sakura-chan you just missed Hilo-san." (Hilo is Julio's last name, I know it stinks but I could not come up with any thing.)

"Oh, do you know where he went?"

"Nope have no idea." The Syaoran mumbled, "I bet he is behind the field. I mean I bet he went home." Syaoran started to panic; he knew that Sakura knew he was lying to her.

Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"Why are you lying to me Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran put his head down, "Because I don't want to see you hurt."

"Hurt? Why would I be hurt?"

"Go behind the field and look for your self, but please don't cry for that fool."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, her best friend. She walked behind the field and then she dropped her books on the ground.

There was Julio making out with some girl.

"How could you!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura this is not what it looks like!" yelled Julio.

"Ok then what were you doing?"

"We were um."

"See you cheating son of…"

"So Sakura-chan jealous?' said the girl.

"Why would I be jealous? He deserves scum like you Lena!"

"Well he does deserve some one who is as skinny and pretty as me. Face it Sakura-chan you are fat and ugly!"

"You are a lying cheating bitch!" (Opps did I just put a cuss word in here I guess I will have to put this fic as rated PG 13. Well I know that Sakura is OCC but would you not cuss at someone who cheated one you?)

Sakura ran away from the field crying.

Syaoran watched as Sakura ran from the school. Syaoran looked at Julio coming out with Lena.

Syaoran went up to Julio and punched him in his face.

"Don't you ever hurt Sakura-chan like that again! Or else!"

Julio got up and yelled, "That was a cheap shot Li!"

Syaoran turned around and kicked him where the sun does not shine.

"And that was not a cheap shot. I hope you will never be able to have kids!"

Syaoran ran after Sakura leaving the bloody and beaten Julio on the ground.

"Sakura-chan please open the door!" yelled Syaoran.

"No I don't want to see any one!"

"Don't let him hurt you! He never deserved you in the first place!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Sakura-chan don't make me break down this door!"

Sakura went down stairs and opened the door. Her face was all red and tears were falling down her cheeks.

Sakura held on to Syaoran tightly.

"Why did he do that to me?"

"Shhh Sakura-chan just rest."

Syaoran sat down on the couch still holding Sakura tightly.

"He cheated one me. Was I not good enough for him?"

"Sakura-chan don't even ask that you deserve someone much better then him. This is not you fault at all."

Sakura stopped crying.

"I think I am much better now. Thank you for being here for me Syaoran-kun."

"I will always be here for you. I have to go but call me if you need me ok?"

"Ok."

Syaoran got up and opened the door. "Ja ne Sakura-chan."

"Ja ne Syaoran-kun."

Sakura went up stairs and sat on her bed. Was Lena right? Was she getting fatter?

Sakura got up and looked in the mirror. ~I am getting fat! ~

"I need to work out more!"

Sakura packed some stuff and ran to the gym.

Sakura started working for hours until the place was ready to close. When she got home she looked in the mirror. ~I am fat that is why he dumped me! No one will like me now! I am to fat. I need to lose weight fast! ~

A few weeks later

"Wow Sakura-chan you are losing weight. I think I need to get you a dress in a lower size!" Said Tomoyo-chan.

"I have been working out. It has been paying off! Well I got to go see you Tomoyo-chan."

"Wait Sakura-chan I have to be going on a trip with my mother so I will not be here for three weeks."

"Oh I will miss you Tomoyo-chan! I will write down all of your homework ok?'

"Ok Sakura-chan Ja ne!"

Cheerleading practice.

"Hey Sakura-chan you did great today." Said Chihara.

"I am sure we will win the championship next week!" said Naoko.

"Yeah I can wait till the cheer leading championship!"  
 Said Sakura.

"Lets go get some ice cream!" said Chihara.

All of the girls went to the ice cream place.

"Sakura-chan aren't you getting any thing?"

"Oh no thanks I am not really hungry right now."

"Ok."

"Hey I hear Lena-chan was caught making out with Julio-san again. They got detention." Said Chihara.

Sakura frowned, ~he never even kissed me before. ~

"I can't believe he did that to you Sakura-chan!" Said Rika-chan.

"I don't really care any more. Well I got to go guys see you at school tomorrow."

Sakura was running laps around the school over and over.

"I have to lose more weight!"

"Hey Sakura-chan what are you doing?" asked Syaoran running after her.

"Just doing some laps."

Syaoran looked at her with a worried face.

"Sakura-chan you have been working out a lot lately don't you think?"

"I am just working out Syaoran-kun."

"You never use to before."

"I just feel like it. I have to go to the gym now Ja ne Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran looked at Sakura running away.

"She has been getting really thin. I am worried about her Tomoyo-chan."

"She said she just wanted to lose a few pounds. I don't see why you are so worried. I think it is good that she is working out. I mean she is the healthiest person I know."

"Well she has not been eating much either."

"Are you saying she is staring herself?" said Tomoyo getting angry."

"No but it was just an idea."

"Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan is not stupid she would never do that. I have to go talk to you later bye."

Syaoran hung up the phone. ~Sakura what are you doing to your self?"

Well that is the end of this chapter! I hope you like!! I will try to get the next chapter up soon! S+S!! Like I said before please don't starve your selves! It can only lead you to your grave. Please R+R!! 


	2. Trying to Help

Well this is the second chapter!! I hope you like it!! Well Syaoran notices that Sakura is not just working out when he catches her throwing her food away. What is he to do? What if he went to Touya? Would he believe his sister would do a thing like that? Or her father? But there is one problem Touya and Mr. Kinomoto are not here they are on a business trip with Yuki. What is Syaoran to do, to save the one he loves? Please R+R!!

I don't own CCS!

Saving the One I Love

By MoshiMoshiQueen!

(Me talking)

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

^Flashbacks^

Syaoran sat down on his bed. What was he to do? No one believed him. Why was Sakura doing this to her self? 

Syaoran looked out the window.

How could he help her?

Her father and brother were on a business trip and Tomoyo-chan did not believe him. Her other friends would probably not believe him either.

He was the only one who could help her.

Syaoran sat on his bed thinking of what would make Sakura do such a thing. She was not eating and working out for hours. She was even missing homework to work out at the gym. It was like she was wasting away. Getting thinner and thinner every time he saw her.

Then it hit Syaoran. Julio and that girl the most have said something to her. Right after the fight, Sakura started to worry about her weight.

^Flashback.

"Was I not good enough for him?" asked Sakura crying. ^

Those words echoed in his head.

Syaoran suddenly ran out the door to the football field.

Syaoran saw Julio on the field with a black eyes and bandages on his shoulder.

Syaoran went up to him.

"What did you say to Sakura-chan?" he asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" said Julio trembling.

"I know you said something to her to make her feel that she was not good enough so you better tell me what you said before this gets ugly." Said Syaoran picking him up by the shirt.

"Ok let me thing? I did not say any thing to her but Lena did, she said Sakura-chan was ugly, fat and that because she was so fat that is why I cheated on her. That is all I know."

Syaoran dropped him to the ground. "You better hope I can help Sakura-chan out or else I am coming for you head."

Julio said with a scared face, "Please I did not do any thing."

"Spare me you cheated on her, you ass hole. If you want to keep your head on your shoulders you should stop talking right now." (Did I just cuss again sorry, I am sure that Syaoran would cuss at that guy in real life if he did that to Sakura.)

Syaoran ran to the other side of the field to find Sakura.

He saw her with Naoko and Rika eating some lunch but as he could tell Sakura had not eating very much.

Syaoran jumped in a near by tree to watch them.

"Well me and Rika have to finish out project for science we well see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok Ja ne Rika-chan, Ja ne Naoko-chan."

Sakura watched her friends walk away.

She picked up her napkin that she had been hiding her food in.

Syaoran watched her dump all of the food out of the napkin in to the trash.

Sakura walked away, she had to go work out.

Syaoran jumped down from the tree and looked at the napkin in the trash.

No one noticed her put her food in the napkin. They all thought she was eating but he knew better.

He went after Sakura to the track.

He watched her run laps for two hours. She was getting thinner yes but weaker as well.

Syaoran finally could not take it any more he went down to the field and stood in front of her.

"Sakura-chan stop running. You are getting to weak."

"Get out of my way I have a few more laps to do."

"Sakura-chan I know what you are doing to your self. Please stop it! Why did you have to listen to Lena! She was lying! You are the most skinniest girl I know."

"No you are lying I am fat. I have to lose more weight."

"Sakura-chan you are starving yourself!" he held up the napkin.

Sakura stopped running.

"You have been spying on me!"

"Well someone should watch you! You are wasting away! You can only see bones and skin. Do you know what you are doing to your self?!"

"I know what I am doing so just get out of my way!"

Sakura started running once again.

"Sakura-chan stop now."

Sakura keep running but she was to weak to go on. She fell to the ground.

Syaoran ran to her. "Sakura-chan are you ok?"

"I have to keep running."

Syaoran picked up Sakura and walked to his apartment, which was not far away.

Two days later.

Sakura woke up and she looked around. The walls were a dark green with a painting of a wolf on it.

"Finally you are awake." Said Syaoran coming in the room with a plate of food.

Sakura looked at him then at the food.

"Please Sakura-chan you have to eat."

"I am not hungry."

"Come on Sakura-chan you have to eat something. Any thing just a little please."

"No."

"I am sorry but now I have no choice I am sorry I have to do this for you Sakura-chan but you have to get better. Please come in."

A few medics came threw the door.

"What where are they taking me?"

"To the hospital for Anorexia."

"What!? I don't starve my self. Let go of me. Why did you do this to me Syaoran-kun?"

"I am sorry Sakura-chan but I can't help you these people can. Your father and brother are at the hospital waiting for you."

The medics took Sakura to the ambulance and took her to the hospital.

Well that is it for this chapter!! How did you like it? Well Syaoran called in the medics and got Sakura taken to the hospital. Sakura is going to be really angry huh? Well the next chapter will be up soon!! Please R+R!!


	3. Painful Days

Thank you all who reviewed my fic! I am going to finish this fic because there are many who reviewed and who have had or have the disease Anorexia. This problem is everywhere you look. I hope that any who read this fic and have this problem that they get help. This is one reason why I thought this would be a good idea to write because I might be helping someone out.  The first step to get rid of Anorexia is admitting that you have the problem. Admit it to a friend or family member. Then get help, go to a doctor or treatment center. It sounds easy but like so many people find out it is not easy to get back to the person you were. Many people who have this can't admit they have it until it is to late. Millions of people die every day from this disease but millions can say that I had it and I know how you feel but it feels much better to look at your self and say I am not fat and I don't have to starve my self to stay this way. Please don't keep starving your selves it doesn't not just only hurt you it hurts your friends and family as well. 

I don't own CCS! Or AABA, EDAP, or National Eating Disorders Association!

Also any one who wants to help these people go and visit the National Eating Disorders Association, AABA or EDAP and make a donation to those who need help. (You can also make a donation at www.aabainc.org) We can help out our nation one person at a time.

Those who have it remember the first step is admitting it.

Saving the One I Love

By MoshiMoshiQueen!

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

"Talking"

"Let me out of here! I am not anorexic! Li-kun when I find you I will hurt you! Let me out!" shouted and very angry Sakura.

"She has been shouting for hours now, can't you do any thing?" asked her father.

"I am sorry but she will just have to settle down herself." Said the doctor.

Syaoran sat on the chair next to her room.

~Did I do the right thing? She hates me now. ~

Mr. Kinomoto sat next to Syaoran.

"Don't doubt your self you did do the right thing. Do you want to know something?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Sakrua's mother was Anorexic, that is how she died. I wish I could have done the same thing you did and maybe she would have been alive. Sakura will one day thank you for this."

Syaoran looked up at Mr. Kinomoto who now had tears in his eyes.

~I did do the right thing. ~ Thought Syaoran.

The Next Day At The Talking Room

"I thought I was fat and I thought the only way to get skinny was to starve my self. But soon my grades went down and I fainted in school. When I came here I thought that no one could help me with my problem. But I am getting better and soon I will be able to go back home and to school." Said a girl with blonde hair.

"Ms. Kinomoto what do you have to say?" asked the person.

Sakura stood up and said, "I don't starve myself and I don't even know why I am here." Then she walked out of the room.

"Mr. Kinomoto your daughter still is lying to herself. And she will not eat. We will have to put food tubes in her." Said the doctor.

"If we can get food in her and get her to a healthy weight then we can start looking at her problems.

"When she stopped eating her body needed energy so it feed off of her fats then when it ran out it started to eat her muscles and organs. So we don't know how much damage there is." (I have learned that this really happens, when you stop eating first you lose all of your liquids and then your body feeds off fat. When it runs out of fat it feeds off your muscles and organs. That is why many people die from this disease.)

"Do what you think is best doctor." Said Mr. Kinomoto.

Sakura's room

"Don't touch me! You are not putting any thing on me!" yelled Sakura.

The doctors tried hard to get the tubes in but Sakura was fighting hard.

"Please Ms. Kinomoto we have to do this."

"No!"

"Let me try." Said Syaoran walking into the room.

The doctors left the two kids in the room alone.

"Please Sakura-chan you have to let the doctors help you."

"I am not talking to the person who put me in here!"

Sakura turned around.

"I am sorry I have to do this Sakura-chan but I have no choice."

He then put a shot in her arm that put her to sleep.

He picked her up and put her in the bed.

"Please stay save Sakura." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"She is a sleep."

"Thank you Li-san we can take it from here." Said the doctors.

Syaoran walked out of the room.

"Thank you Syaoran-san."

"Your welcome Mr. Kinomoto, I have to get out of this place now."

"Get some rest ok?"

"Ok please call me if any thing happens."

Syaoran walked out of the hospital to his old school.

He sat under the cherry tree that he had so many memories in.

"Please keep Sakura alive." He said looking at the stars.

The Next Day

Sakura looked around and then looked at the tubes that were in her arm.

"He tricked me!"

Sakura ripped the tubes off being careful not to her herself too much and stood up.

She changed into her other clothes and walked out of the building.

"Ms. Kinomoto come back here!" yelled a nurse running after her. But Sakura got away.

"Doctor come right away Ms. Kinomoto ran away.

Syaoran's house

Ring ring ring

Syaoran picked up the phone fearing the worst had happened.

"Syaoran-san, come quickly Sakura ran away."

Syaoran got dressed quickly and ran out to look for her.

"Sakura!! Where are you?"

Syaoran looked for hours and finally he saw her running.

"Sakura wait please!!"

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran running after her.

"Go away I hate you!"

Then…

"Sakura!!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!"

A car hit her…

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Please R+R!!! Well I am going to finish this fic and hope that someone reads this and sees the damage Anorexia really does. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible!! I hope you like it!! Sorry I let you guys hanging!!


	4. Funeral?

Hey all this is another chapter of Saving the one I Love! I am glad that my fic has touched some people. I am also glad and I want to thank the people who have admitted to me that they have had or had Anorexia before because you never know you could be saving a life one day. I feel very lucky now because one day someone might say to me, "Thank you so much for writing this fic because it has saved my life." I knew that Anorexia was a very common disease but I did not know it was this common. Please R+R!! And I hope you like this chapter!!

I don't own CCS!

Saving the One I Love 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

"Sakura!!!!" yelled Syaoran running towards Sakura's bloody body that was lying lifelessly on the road.

"Please Sakura open your eyes. Please look at me!" Syaoran said crying.

"Please don't leave me Sakura please." Tears were coming down his face.

"Please move over sir we have to take Ms. Kinomoto to the hospital." Said a doctor.

Sakura was put on the stretcher and taken away.

"Sakura please live please!!" he cried and fell on the ground.

At the Hospital

"Doctor she might not live any longer. She is very weak." Said the nurse.

"Yes I know, she has damage to her organs, ribs, and I am sorry to say but she might not every be able to walk again."

"That is if she lives."

"I am surprised she made it this far. She is very strong to have lived threw this."

Syaoran sat on the chair waiting for the doctor to tell him something, anything.

He started to cry.

"You know gaki I have never really liked you very much but you did every thing you could to save her." Said Touya.

"That is not good enough why did I not save her from that car."

"You are not superman you can't do everything."

"But I should have saved her from that car."

Touya let Syaoran cry on his should as they waited for the doctor.

"Why did I not believe Syaoran, I could have saved her." Tomoyo cried on Eriol's shoulder.

"Shhh you did not know."

"I am her best friend I should have been there for her."

Chihara, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Rika waited in the waiting room.

"Please et her live." Cried Rika.

"She will be fine hopefully." Said Yamzaki.

" Why did we not see this coming?" said Chihara crying.

"Why were we not there from her?" asked Naoko.

They all waited for hours. Crying, What was going to happen to their Sakura? There green eyed beauty, the cheerleader, and their best friend.

The Funeral

"We gather here today, to say good bye to a loved one."

"She was always so kind but it was just her time to go."

"We will all miss her but we know she is in a better place."

Syaoran stood by a tree watching them all say good-bye.

They laid flowers on the grave and wiped away their tears.

Every one had left.

He pushed the wheel chair up to the grave that said… We say good-bye to this loved one. Oct. 15 1950 to May 16 2002.

Sumiton, Ling

Sakura laid the roses by the grave.

"Do you ever thing she will forgive me for running into her car and killing her?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura she said before she died that it was not your fault."

"But I ran into her car she would still be alive if it would not have ran into her car."

"Do you remember what she said to you before she passed away?"

"That she was old and had a disease and that I helped her go to a wonderful place where she would not hurt any more."

"Right so it was not your fault. Now lets get you back to the hospital."

"Ok."

Syaoran pushed the wheel chair to the car and helped Sakura in.

(You thought I killed Sakura, didn't you? Well I did not. But the woman's car she ran into was a grave. The lady had died but not just by the car accident. She had cancer and she was about 52 years old and did not have much time to live.)

Well I am going to stop it here!! In the next chapter Sakura is going to try to get better. So did you really think that I killed Sakura? I thought about it but I decided another way would be better. I hope you liked this chapter!! Please R+R!! Also I am sorry it was so short but I thought it would give the chapter more meaning.


	5. Life Really Does Have Happy Endings

Well I am finally getting this chapter up!! Sorry it took such a long time!! Thank you all who reviewed to my fic!!! Also I hope that any one who has an eating disorder will try to get help. I know I have said that like six or seven times are ready but I think it is important for everyone to know that by not eating you re killing yourselves. I hope that after reading my fic that many people will get help and start eating again. Please R+R!! Hope you like this chapter!!

Saving the One I Love

By MoshiMoshiQueen!!

(Me talking)

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

^Dreams and day dreams^

Sakura sat down by the window and looked out at the clouds I wonder if Ling likes it up in heaven. I hope she is not mad at me. I wonder if she is an angel like my mother is right now.

 "Come on Sakura it is time for lunch." Said Syaoran coming up to her.

"Do you think Ling is an angel?" asked Sakura looking at the stars.

"I bet she is and she is looking down on us right now and I bet she does not feel any pain either."

"I only talked to her once but she seemed to kind."

Syaoran pushed her wheel chair to the eating room.

Sakura started to eat slowly.

"Tomoyo-chan says that she has tons of clothing she made for you to wear." Said Syaoran.

"I bet she can't wait for me to try them all on."

"She says she is going to come visit tomorrow."

"That is good I have missed her."

Syaoran looked at her and smiled. Sakura was getting back her color and she looked much healthier.

"The doctor says that after lunch you have to go in and get a check up."

"Do I have to do those walking exercises again?"

"Yes."

She frowned, "They hurt my legs and I get really sore fro it."

Syaoran looked at her with sad eyes he knew that it hurt but the doctor said she might not be able to fully walk if she does not do them all the time, "I know but hopefully once your legs are all healed then you will never have to do them again."

"I hope so." She said putting on her childish smile.

"Hey I know lets go on a walk in the garden before your doctors appointment." Said Syaoran.

"Ok I would like that a lot!" said Sakura.

Syaoran pushed Sakura's wheel chair around the park while they talked.

"It is really peaceful today." Said Sakura closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air.

^Sakura was holding Ling's hand, "I am so sorry!" Sakura cried.

"Don't worry child I will be fine I am going to a better place."

"I don't want you to die." 

"If I die then just remember that it was not your fault I am old as you can see and I have been in a lot of pain my whole life and this is just my time to go. When I die remember that I will be an angel looking out for you."

Sakura held her hand tightly and then Ling died peacefully. ^

"Syaoran why did I ever let that girl get the best of me? I hurt so many people because I thought her words were right. I made a stupid mistake and it cost some one her life." Said Sakura.

"But if Ms. Ling did not die then you would have. So many people need you Sakura."

"I wish I could have died instead of her."

"Don't say that, we all need you. What would have happened to Tomoyo-chan or your father and brother? They would have been crushed. And I know that I would never be able to love again." Syaoran said while holding her hand tightly.

"I love you Syaoran." She said kissing his hand, "I don't think I would be alive if it was not for you."

"I don't think I could live with out you." He said kissing her passionately.'

Then they heard something behind them.

"Sorry if we interrupted." Said Tomoyo holding her video camera up.

Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"The doctor says that it is time for your exercises." Said Tomoyo pushing Sakura's wheel chair.

Eriol walked up to Syaoran and smiled, "So you finally told her."

"Looks like you have some telling to do as well." Said Syaoran smiling.

"I am glad that things all worked out for you both." Said Eriol walking around with Syaoran.

"I thought I had lost her for good this time. But we all got lucky."

"So when is the wedding?" said Eriol joking around.

"I don't know when is yours?"

__

__

_Exercises!_

"I can't it hurts to much." Said Sakura whining.

"You do want to get out of here right?" asked the doctor.

"More then you know." She said trying again.

She started to walk a little slowly, "I wish this was easier!"

She started walking a little fast.

But then she fell thankfully Syaoran caught her.

"That was great Sakura you will be out of her soon." He said smiling.

"I walked farther this time!" she said smiling.

"Looks you will be out of here soon Ms. Kinomoto." Said the doctor.

__

__

_A Few Weeks Later!_

Syaoran held Sakura's hand and they walked out side.

"I am really happy I get to get out of that place!" said Sakura holding Syaoran tightly.

Sakura saw her brother and father standing by the car.

She ran to them and gave them a huge hug, "I am free."

"Yes you are." Said her father hugging her.

"Sakura-chan you are out!" said Tomoyo running to hug her.

"No more hospital!" Sakura shouted.

__

_The next week!!_

__

(Sorry I am skipping around but there is not much to say. Well I will write more!)

"Sakura-chan I bet you did not miss school when you were in the hospital right?" asked Tomoyo walking by her.

"I did miss it I had nothing to do while you guys were at school. It was boring."

Sakura looked up and saw Lena walking up to her.

"Sakura-san I am really sorry for what I did. And of all you went thought. I hope you can forgive me. I have changed since your accident. I dumped Julio and I will never do any thing like that again." She said starting to cry.

Sakura hugged her, "I forgive you Lena-chan."

Lena wiped her tears, "Thank you Sakura-chan. I am sure we will become really good friends." She said smiling.

Lena walked away to her next class and said her good byes to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Lena is not so bad after all." Said Tomoyo.

Sakura saw Syaoran and walked up to him, "Hi Syaoran!" she said kissing his cheek.

"I missed you." She said looking into his eyes.

"You just saw me a few minutes ago."

"I know but I always miss you even if I saw you a second ago." She said smiling.

_Next Year!!!_

__

Sakura laid the flowers next to the grave and hugged Syaoran.

"I miss her even if I did know her for a short time." Said Sakura.

Syaoran held her tightly. "Come on we have to go or we will be late for your driving test."

"Do think I will pass?"

"Of course." He said holding her hand.

Before they left Sakura said, "Good-bye Ms. Ling."

__

_After the Driving Test_

"So how did you do?" asked Syaoran.

"I did great!! All that training you gave me worked!!" she said hugging him.

"Come on lets go see Sarah at the hospital." Said Syaoran getting in his car.

"Good today is her birthday and I got her this." Said Sakura holding up roses.

"She will love that." 

"She told me the other day that she loved Blue roses but never had enough money to get them so I got them."

_Hospital!_

__

"Hello Ms. Kinomoto, Mr. Li, how are you two today?"

"Really good, we are here to help out and give these to Sarah."

"Great. Guess what she gets to go home in a few days. She said she wanted to thank you both for telling her your story."

"I am glad that I could help her."

"We are thankful for you both. You have helped a lot of people."

Sakura and Syaoran walked to Sarah's room.

"Hello Sarah." Said Sakura hugging her.

"Hey Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun. Did you hear I get to go home soon?"

"We are very happy for you! Here we got these for you. Happy Birthday!"

"Oh they are beautiful thank you so much Sakura-chan!" Sarah said hugging her.

"I am glad that you guys are here I don't think I would be alive if it was not for you both." She said.

Sakura smiled and held her tightly. It is the best thing in the world to hear that. (It really is the best thing to hear. Someone told me that and I felt like I really did make a difference. It made me feel really happy.)

Sakura and Syaoran said their good byes and walked to the talking room.

"We are glad to say that two very speacil people are hear to tell you all a story that might change your life." Said the Doctor.

Sakura sat down and stared to tell her story, "I felt fat and unwanted by every one. I thought the only way to get skinny was to starve myself. But that was not the way. I almost killed my self and I kill another person who I love and still love. Her name was Ms. Ling who changed my life. As I hope to change yours." Sakura told her story and she could see the sadness in their eyes. 

Hopefully they would start eating and get better so like Sarah they could go home.

(Sakura and Syaoran work at a hospital treating Anorexia patients. Sakura tells her story so that may will release that what they were doing was hurting them selves and other. That is a reason I told you this story is so I can help others.)

__

__

_Four Years Later! _

__

"Good morning Doctor Li."

"Good morning Sarah-chan." Said Sakura smiling at Sarah. ~It seemed only a few years ago Sarah was about to die but now look at her. She is strong and her dreams are coming true as mine are. ~

"Ling-chan come here." Said Syaoran.

"But daddy I want to mommy." She said putting on a puppy face.

"Come on and we will go see her. Where is your brother?"

"Hey is playing doctor." She said smiling.

"What?!" Syaoran searched around for his son.

"Lang where are you?" yelled Syaoran.

"Right her daddy." Said Lang coming out of a room dressed in a doctor outfit.

Syaoran shook his head and picked up his twins.

"Come on you two lets go see mommy."

Then they saw Sakura.

"Mommy!!" the twins yelled running to Sakura.

"How are my two favorite twins?"

"Good mommy guess what daddy let us have ice cream before we came." Said Ling.

"Yea I got chocolate." Said Lang.

Sakura walked to her husband, "Ice cream huh?" she said kissing him.

Syaoran smiled, "Well what you feed them they should have some treat."

Sakura hugged him and looked at their children, "I think Ms. Ling would be really happy we named our daughter after her."

"I bet she would be." He said smiling.

_And They Lived Happily Ever After!_

_The End!!_

Although it is the end of this fic it is not the end for helping people. I am going to write more fics about our world and it's situations. I am calling it Saving Lives Fics AKA SLF! The next fic is going to be about AIDS. I also wrote a fic about Sakura having a baby when she is 16 and that fic is apart of the SLF. Please R+R!! I hope you liked the ending!!!!


	6. To The 100th Reviewer

To The 100th Review!!!!

Thanks sooooo much!! I finally met my goal! Thanks to all who reviewed to my fanfic!! 

A Special thanks to- Pretty n Pink the 100 reviewer, tsuki no hikari, Syaoran-fan, Riley S, and embattled curve. Who all helped me achieve this goal by reviewing the last reviews that I needed. Thanks!!! If I left any one out please contact me!! I'll add you to the list, I'm sorry if I forgot any one. Who gave me last min. reviews to reach my goal.

I hope you all realize the purpose of this fic, as many have, and I hope it helped people out. I have gotten many reviews about how it helped and how I'm doing a good job by writing my SLF fics. Thanks! And keep looking out for my SLF fics and SLP poems!!!

And thanks for all of your support!!!!! And all 100 reviews! I thank you all!

Sincerely,

MoshiMoshiQueen


End file.
